Then and Now
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: Seblaine. i ship them. from 3x05 at dalton. it seems that sebastian and blaine knew each other before dalton. please R&R!


Seblaine - Then and Now (IT'S FRIENDSHIP, GRAYSON & ANNIE)

right after the warblers performance of uptown girl, sebastian had to talk to blaine. It had been too long.

''actually, i'm here to invite you all to my opening night at mckinley. I reserved a whole block just for the warblers and it would mean the world to me if you guys could come,'' blaine announced and handed the tickets out.

''we'll be there,'' sebastian smirked. ''once a warbler always a warbler, right?''

blaine nodded, trying not to smirk back. He knew what sebastian meant by that, and it was most definitely not warbler or dalton related. Once sebastian's, always sebastian's. Even if he went off with other guys, that certain someone would always be sebastian's and, in what sebastian was referring to, blaine was always his.

''blaine anderson,'' sebastian called. ''sebastian smythe.'' he introduced himself as if blaine didn't know him, even though he knew sebastian all too well.

''hi, are you a freshman?'' blaine asked, reducing the condescending tone and smile.

''do i look like a freshman?'' sebastian smirked.

Blaine scoffed. ''well i can only assume, after you got kept down all those years during elementary.''

''well, i've learnt my lessons.'' sebastian said geniunely. ''for example, why you shouldn't go to a sadie hawkins dance with another guy - all you get out of it is getting kicked half to death. Not even a kiss.'' sebastian laughed bitterly.

blaine frowned. '''not even a kiss'? Really, that's what you were thinking about all these years?'' he asked.

''wanna go grab a coffee?'' sebastian changed the topic. ''we have a lot of catching up to do.''

the two met in 3rd grade and became the best of friends. They could talk to each other about everything: music, dance, study and, of course, sexuality. No one knows and never will know that they were each others first kiss. And that's how they knew that they played for the other team. But when sebastian got kept down at the end 8th grade, blaine had to leave for high school at dalton and that was that.

''so you're a legend at dalton,'' sebastian stated matter-of-factly. Blaine bit back a laugh and shook his head. ''now, don't be modest. I was like 'i dunno who this blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream'. Sucks that i missed it.''

blaine blushed, trying to hide a smile and sebastian could tell.

''alright, since i'm working to recreate your mediocre ascent i need to ask,'' he continued seriously. ''why did you leave dalton? Were you bored with all the preppy's around here, or was it that you broke too many hearts to stay?''

blaine looked, glared at sebastian. ''please,'' he said. ''that's probably why you left your old school for here.'' blaine chuckled slightly when he saw sebastian's shocked expression. ''it wasn't like that. Let's just say that, i miss dalton everyday. But, mckinley's where my heart is.''

''that boyfriend of yours still dragging you around?'' sebastian asked smugly.

''excuse me?'' blaine almost snapped. ''kurt does not drag me around,''

''really?'' sebastian raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. ''so you would've left for that...school - if you can call it that - even if you hadn't met him?''

blaine didn't have answer.

''my point exactly.''

''that doesn't matter,'' blaine started. ''i love him. And he loves me. And that's all i need, sebastian.''

''are you sure about that?'' the warbler challenged.

''You may not want that sort of thing, but i don't have commitment issues.'' blaine bit back.

sebastian grinned. '''commitment issues'? That's the best insult you can come up with?''

''oh this is just the beginning of the pg section.'' blaine sneered.

''i'm so scared.'' sebastian said sarcastically.

Blaine scowled at the taller boy.

that was what drew blaine to him in the first place - his charm, his good looks and sebastian's damn sassiness. It pissed him off at most times but, at the same time, he fell even harder for the boy.

''i gotta go,'' sebastian smiled now, trying to lighten the mood. ''lacrosse practice. But, could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, blaine. You know, warbler to warbler.''

blaine hesitated but nodded. ''sure.''

waiting in line for coffee was torcherous. Especially with sebastian there.

''i really didn't think of you as the...'out and proud' type.'' he started. ''you know, after everything at the dance and the bullying.''

''sebastian, you need to stop living in the past,'' blaine said seriously. ''that was then and this is now. I've everything to regret from then but now...nothing. Because i'm with someone that i love.''

''well, luckily for me, i've never had to deal with that.'' sebastian pointed out. ''can i please get a long black.'' he ordered.

''medium drip for me, thanks,'' blaine ordered. ''it's really your loss,'' he turned to sebastian. ''you've never known what it's like to love or be loved.''

''long black and medium drip!'' the barista called.

''can i please get a shot of gebauçie in mine,'' sebastian asked, smiling irresistably at the female barista who only nodded.

Blaine stared at him, surprised. ''i can't believe you asked for a shot of gebauçie in your coffee...''

''i figured how lame this town is,'' sebastian replied. ''when i lived in paris i drank it like it was mother's milk.''

''when you lived in - oh, okay...''

''what?'' sebastian smiled cheekily.

''you're just so...you know, you're out there.'' blaine stammered.

''and your whole bashful schoolboy thing?'' sebastian said. ''superhot.''

blaine's smile faded a bit. ''look, sebastian, i have a boyfriend.''

''doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you.''

''no, i mean, i really care about him.''

''he doesn't need to know.''

''i just,'' blaine started with finality. ''never want to mess my thing up with him, in any way. He's really great.''

sebastian saw a boy approaching them behind blaine, assuming it was said boyfriend and had to smile back a laugh.

''who's really great?''

blaine froze. He looked up. ''you!'' he laughed nervously. ''we were just talking about you! Sebastian, this is kurt. My...boyfriend.''

''pleasure.'' kurt glared with a smile at sebastian while shaking his hand. ''and how do we know sebastian?'' he asked blaine.

He hesitated to answer.

''we met at dalton,'' sebastian answered instead. ''was dying to meet blaine. Those warblers just won't shut up about him.''

blaine shook his head, embarrassed. ''didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out...''

''yes he's even more impressive in the flesh,'' kurt chuckled to hide his jealousy. He hooked his arm around blaine's and smiled bitterly at sebastian. Blaine frowned.

''hey what are you guys doing tomorrow night?'' sebastian asked, slightly nauseated at the sight of the happy couple. Blaine wanted to kill him right about then.

''well we're rehearsing for the school musical and at bedtime we do a skin-sloughing regimine over the phone together.'' kurt answered.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at blaine who only scowled back.

''and as...sexy as that sounds...'' he laughed. ''how about we shake things up? I get you guys, a couple of fake ID's and we head over to scandals in west lima.''

blaine looked at the warbler with narrowed eyes. What was he trying to pull? ''scandals?'' he asked and whispered to kurt, ''that's the gay bar.''

''the last time i was there, i met the man of my dreams in the dancefloor.''

blaine almost choked on air at that. ''we would love to sebastian, but...'' he started and placed his hand over kurt's. ''that just isn't our sorta thing.''

the warbler was unconvinced. Kurt looked between the two and broke the silence.

''let's do it.'' he smiled sweetly at blaine. He stared back in a mixture of confusion, shock and utter fear.

''what?''

''yeah, i mean,'' kurt started. ''we have a whole lot of firsts to cross off of our list.''

sebastian could've cracked up at that point but decided that it wasn't the right time. ''we're in.'' kurt turned to the warbler and said with finality.

''great,'' sebastian smiled, eyes flickering from kurt to blaine.

''great.'' blaine nodded quickly, staring at sebastian with disgust, almost.

There was another short silence before kurt started.

''well, i've got a heapload of french study to do.'' he smiled genuinely at his boyfriend. ''i'll see you later, blaine. Sebastian.'' he glared at sebastian and left.

''bye, honey,'' blaine said and turned back to sebastian with an ice-cold glare. ''what is wrong with you?'' he sneered.

Sebastian licked his lips. ''you know you love me.''

blaine furrowed his triangular eyebrows.

''i'll see you tomorrow, blaine,'' sebastian smirked as he got up and left.

''that's it?'' blaine snapped.

Sebastian stopped mid-step and turned around, same smirk on his face. ''that's it.'' he confirmed before leaving blaine, pathetic as ever.

He huffed. Sebastian was going to be the death of him.

after sebastian's horrible first meeting with kurt, and his damn invitation to a gay bar to which kurt accepted, blaine was just about ready to murder sebastian. But now he was damn drunk and couldn't care less anymore, while dancing with the said soon-to-be victim.

''having fun?'' sebastian asked past the loud music.

''best night of my life!'' blaine answered happily. Apparently the alcohol had erased him of his hatred towards the warbler. ''how'd you get to get our ID's so quick?'' it also erased his ability to make a grammatically correct sentence.

''i have my sources,'' sebastian answered with a laugh. He looked down at blaine, and aimed to kiss but missed him. Well, blaine dodged him.

''woah woah, no!'' blaine shoved him back. ''i have a boyfriend, rob pattinson!''

sebastian couldn't tell whether that was a compliment or an insult, so he just let it go.

''joking, blaine!'' he lied with a smile.

''right, yeah, totally...'' blaine agreed, nodding. ''you know that guy you broke up with 20 minutes after you met? Yeah, is he here?''

sebastian looked around and nodded towards the guy that kurt was toasting with.

''karofsky?'' blaine slurred increduosly. ''really?''

''he's a freaking bear cub.'' sebastian admitted, just before kurt strode over to them and sandwiched himself between blaine and sebastian. Kurt looked at him smugly as if to say, 'cockblocked bitch'. The message was getting across to sebastian but didn't stop him from dancing around blaine. Dave was right, kurt really did need to watch his boyfriend.

when the time came to leave, walking home was easier said than done for blaine. He felt like such an idiot. For starters, he left his own car with kurt but he also ruined the best night ever.

''need a lift?'' a car pulled up next to him.

''piss off sebastian,'' he muttered angrily. He stormed ahead, hoping to lose the car on his way. Boy, was he drunk.

''that boyfriend of yours -''

''i said piss off!'' blaine shouted at him.

Sebastian surrendered. ''are you sure you don't need a lift? I pass your house en route to dalton,''

blaine stopped. ''what part of piss off don't you understand, you moron?'' he hissed. ''the piss or the off?''

''sorry for trying to help.'' sebastian snapped back. ''just know kurt will never care about you as much as i did.''

blaine turned to him, but was too late as sebastian drove off.

'what the hell?' blaine thought to himself, shaking it off and walking home.

(A/N: STILL FRIENDSHIP? I DUNNO...)

THE END


End file.
